Carts come in different shapes and sizes such as platform trucks, utility carts, two-shelf carts or the like. Carts are generally designed for a particular purpose, and that purpose is relatively limited, so multiple carts are purchased at a great expense. For example, carts are used for transporting a variety of materials in a wide variety of environments such as warehousing, maintenance, housekeeping, and construction.
A first illustrative cart is the laundry carts that may include an attached fabric linen bag for stowing dirty towels and bed sheets. The laundry cart may be a dedicated cart that is just used to capture dirty linens.
Another illustrative cart is the utility cart. This type of cart includes at least one shelf and a handle at one or both ends for pushing or pulling the cart. In addition to transporting material, the top shelf of the cart may be used as a work surface.
Yet another illustrative cart is the housekeeping or “maid” cart that is constructed for room make-up and linen changes. The maid cart may include linen bags that are suspended within the handles of the carts, in which the housekeeper can place dirty linens. In addition to the linen bag, the housekeeping cart may include supplies that are used to clean multiple rooms, as well as clean towels, clean linens, amenities such as soaps and shampoos, and a trash bag used to collect waste from the waste baskets. The fully loaded housekeeping cart is then pushed by the housekeeper along a predetermined route.